Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of nucleic acid nanotechnology, particularly in the area of nucleic acid origami tiles and self-replication.
Description of the Related Art
Self-replication and evolution by selective pressures are inherent phenomena in life, but few artificial systems exhibit these phenomena. There has been renewed interest in developing self-replicating systems at the submicron scale to gain insights into diverse problems ranging from the origin of life to information, computation and materials science (Lincoln et al., 2009; Wintner et al., 1994; Schulman et al., 2007; Lin et al., 1008; Lee et al., 1997; Eckardt et al., 2002; Wang et al., 2011; Leunissen et al., 2009; Ellington et al., 1990; and Tuerk et al., 1990). Materials that multiply and can be selected to evolve with specific properties are expected to provide a new paradigm for design from the nanoscopic to the microscopic.
Citation of any document herein is not intended as an admission that such document is pertinent prior art, or considered material to the patentability of any claim of the present application. Any statement as to content or a date of any document is based on the information available to applicant at the time of filing and does not constitute an admission as to the correctness of such a statement.